Midnight
The Midnight is a dark yet good-willed army, fighting in the Dimensional War and the Equestrian Civil War. In the Dimensional War, the Midnight fought Exodus. In the Equestrian Civil War, the Midnight fought the Solar Accord and the Crystal Empire alongside the rest of the Midnight Coalition. The Midnight is famous for having deadly and obedient soldiers, as well as possessing the best technology known. As the Dimensional War came to a close, their technology outpaced even the aliens. The Midnight was originally founded as the Midnight Resistance, a band of Brits who fought their Human masters to free the slaves. As it grew and the Brits gained independence, the resistance evolved into an army. Once the Brits managed to reactivate old British battleships, the army gained a navy. Once the aircraft were repaired, the Midnight gained its own air force. The Midnight have a strict dress code of "everything must be black," which allows people to identify them easily. Alternative colours may adorn the armour alongside the black, usually to mark rank or soldier type (for example, Royal Paladins have red additions to their armour). The Midnight made fighting with swords a viable option again, as their fabled Paladin units used these basic-yet-effective melee weapons against Exodus and the aliens. Their technology has since grown far beyond steel blades, as Beam Swords and Aura Blades became popular and widespread. The Midnight is led by the Grand Marshal, who will always be the same individual. Union Strike. This rank was left empty after Union Strike became High King of Equestria, and it was not filled again. Though the army was once a resistance comprised of British freedom-fighters, it was common for members of all species (bar Humans) to become soldiers. The most common species were Brits and Ponies, with a heavy reliance on drone units coming later. Important Members Union Strike, Grand Marshal and leader of the Midnight Armed Forces. Grand Admiral Robert Thames, leader of the Royal Navy. Grand Admiral Sea-Knight, leader of the Royal Air Force. Grand Admiral Vickers, '''leader of the Midnight Armoured Regiment. '''Spymaster Maya Coxack, leader of MI5 and MI6. Dr. Amy Vanen, lead scientist. General Snow, Union's adopted daughter and student. Eclipse, leader of the Royal Paladin Order. CALVIN, mainframe of the Royal Automated Arsenal. Enlisted Species Britons, backbone of the army. Ponies, small-but-powerful. Drones, metal soldiers of undying loyalty. Dragons, giant reptilian fliers that spew fire, ice or electricity. Allied Factions XCOM '''helps the Midnight deal with overwhelming or underrated threats. '''Midnight Coalition '''forces aided the Midnight in the ECW. '''EXALT didn't help the Midnight like the others, but they helped all the same. Sub-Factions/Divisions MI5 'deals with espionage inside their borders. '''MI6 '''looks after the Midnight outside of their patrol routes. '''The Royal Navy '''is the deadliest fleet in the water. '''The Royal Air Force '''watches the skies for the Midnight. '''The Royal Armoured Division '''is the ground vehicles and heavy assault force. '''The Royal Armed Forces '''are the backbone of the army with infantry units. '''The Royal Automated Arsenal '''are the Midnight's robotic forces. '''The Royal Space Fleet '''patrols the stars and occupies the space beyond Equestria. Hostile Factions '''Exodus '''is their arch-enemy. '''The Invaders '''wanted to do things to Equestria the Midnight wouldn't allow. '''ENDURE '''thinks the Midnight are inferior, and should serve the Ponies rather than conscript them. '''The Militia '''did not want their homes to join the Midnight Coalition. '''The Solar Accord '''thinks Celestia should be in charge, not Union. Important DW Battles '''Invasion of the Ancient Kingdom '- Exodus victory over the Midnight 'The Great Retreat '- Exodus victory over the Midnight 'The Holdfast '- Midnight victory over Exodus 'The Shadow Strike '- Midnight victory over Exodus 'The Final Battle '- Midnight total victory over Exodus Post-DW Following the Dimensional War, the Midnight formed the Midnight Coalition to allow leaders from all across the world to band together and grow in prosperity. They controlled over half of the world, fighting any mystical and conventional threats that arose against them. This included Discord, Tyrek and Mane-iac. From their central hub, Everfree City, the Midnight kept a keen eye on the world. Their automated systems would enter territory deemed hostile and "pacify" the inhabitants. Their rule over most of the world continued until the Equestrian Civil War, which is when they fully reactivated their war machines and became the ruthless massacring army they were in the Dimensional War. Important ECW Battles 'Invasion of London '- Midnight victory over Solar Accord 'Battle for Highland Airbase '- Midnight victory over Solar Accord 'Invasion of Everfree '- Midnight victory over Auroran Empire and Solar Accord 'Liberation of the Allies '- Midnight Coalition victory over all enemy forces '''Operation: Shattered Heart - Midnight total victory over Crystal Empire 'Battle for CentrePoint '- Midnight victory over Solar Accord and Auroran Empire 'Destruction of Amareica '- Midnight total victory over Amareica 'Destruction of Zebra Territory '- Midnight total victory over Zebra Territories 'War of the Orders '- Royal Paladin Order victory over Peacekeeper Order 'Operation: Liberation '- Midnight Coalition victories over Solar Accord 'Invasion of Canterlot '- Decisive Midnight Coalition total victory over Solar Accord Post-ECW Following the Last Lights the Midnight Coalition was left in command of CALVIN, who rallied all scattered forces across the world against the last bastion of the Solar Accord. The Midnight were victorious, but all soldiers were wiped out after the battleground was decimated by the destruction of an Emancipation Node in the area, ending both armies. CALVIN then deactivated itself. Trivia The Midnight were big on heavy vehicles to steamroll their enemies, including the Hellraisers and even the Lunar Omega. Though there were many Heroes fighting for the Midnight, not all of them were actually in it. For example, Fielde was never part of the Midnight. He was only the Commander of XCOM. Midnight units are allowed to use any kind of weapon they wish so long as it is effective. For example, a group of four Grunts in the same squad could actually all have different kinds of weapons (for example Pulse, Plasma, Laser and Ballistic). Some important members of the Midnight (for example, Robert Thames) may be of higher or lower position outside of the Midnight. However, their positions hold no power in the wrong element (for example, Robert Thames is a Prince outside of the Midnight, but a Grand Admiral inside the Midnight, thus his royal powers mean nothing when he's fighting for the Midnight). Category:Midnight